Fateful Proposal
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: Some choices we make are stuck with us for the rest of our lives. For Sheena and Lloyd, it's hard to say. One struggles to take a leap of his life while another struggles with accepting that she's going to have a child. How would they handle it? 3-Shot
1. Sheena's Fear

**Disclaimer:**The characters mentioned and used within this work do not belong to me but to NAMCO. I only own and write this story for fun and for everyone else to enjoy.

**Note:** This is my first time writing drama so please be honest with me about it if I did something wrong or if I had not done something correctly. There's a difference between the two.

Anyways, I was sorta inspired to do this by a very very old ToS fic that I've read a long while back and it involves Sheena and Lloyd having a son together but have difficulties with one another during an adventure together while dealing with their own troubles. _Tales of a Journey_ I think it was. Anyways, I hope that I don't get blamed for it.

With that said and done, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>It was a good summer afternoon at the hidden ninja village Mizuho and in her bedroom, Sheena Fujibayashi felt very anxious as she stared at the body length mirror. She could only stare at her reflection carefully eying every detail of her womanly figure. Her eyes then lowered to her midsection where she saw a bulge form. The young woman moved her hand onto her stomach as she felt around the bulge in wonder as well as anxiety.<p>

"Oh Martel...I can't believe this is happening to me. Me, becoming a mother at my age. Ugh! Why does this have to happen to me now?"

The young ninja's mind began to flash back into a memory where everything started going downhill. To the time where she visited Meltokio's doctor for a check up when she started to feel sick a few weeks earlier. It was a visit that had changed her very life and probably Lloyd's as well.

* * *

><p><em>Sheena could only shiver with anticipation as she sat onto the examination table waiting for the doctor to come back with her test results. She had been feeling off for the past couple of days and began to feel sick in the mornings on more than several occasions. It was at that point that Lloyd, her traveling companion as well as newly discovered love, suggested that she go to a doctor at Meltokio to see the cause of her sudden illness. <em>

_Moments later her physician, a red haired female in her mid thirties, came into the room, and Sheena tensed a bit. She could feel her doctor bore at her with a serious expression that matched Raine's during their past adventures on the Journey. The same look that the half elven professor would give whenever she got suspicious about someone hiding a secret._

_The female ninja grew worried about the older female's response while the doctor began to speak, "Miss, I'm back with your results and I must say that everything with you appears fine. But there is one thing: have you had any intimate intercourse with anyone as of late?"_

_The question clearly caught Sheena off guard as well as made her fluster with embarrassment, "H-Huh! Wh-What does that have to do with anything, Miss?"_

_The older woman sighed as she sat and looked to her as she continued with her analysis, "Well, from what I could read from the results, I've indicated the reason why you've been feeling sick and drained these past couple of days, Miss Fujibayashi."_

_"Well, don't keep me in suspense, Miss. Please tell me so that I can know what to do to treat myself so that I can continue my travels with my boyfriend and..."_

_"You're pregnant, Miss Fujibayashi."_

_With those words coming from the doctor, Sheena froze as she felt the impact of what she heard just as she found her voice._

_"Wh-What ma'am?"_

_The red haired woman could only shake her head as she answered, "I said that you're pregnant, miss. All of the symptoms that you described to me as well as the latest test results also point to that conclusion."_

_The dark haired female froze still as she tried to digest the news given to her. At first she thought that she must had misheard or misunderstood her doctor's words. But the serious look on the older woman's face said otherwise. _

_"A-Are you sure on this m-ma'am? I mean, it could be a mistake..." it was all that Sheena could stutter out hoping it was her imagination before the doctor responded with a sigh._

_"There was no mistake about it, miss. Believe me, I've done the tests twice and both proved to be positive."_

_The summoner could only stare off into space as her mind tried to accept what she had just heard. The concept of finding out that she was going to be a mother at a young age was hard enough. But the one thought that caused her to be so overwhelmed was the reaction from the father of her coming child. She was so upset at the thoughts that she did not hear her physician speaking to her._

_"Miss? If you don't mind me asking, do you happen to know who the father is and when you both...?"_

_That was all that Sheena could hear from the doctor as she quickly got herself up and out through the door without listening to more on what the older female had to say._

* * *

><p>It had been around three weeks and since then she kept her unexpected pregnancy a secret from everyone she knew, even from Lloyd. During that time, she managed to treat and hide her fatigue and morning sickness as they persisted. However, as time passed, it grew difficult to hide it as her belly began to bulge and show, which was strange given that she's only almost a month along. The ninja had to buy clothing that were loose but not too revealing to give away her secret. But she was more worried about the father of her unborn child and how she could approach the situation.<p>

"And how do I tell Lloyd? _'Hey, Lloyd! Guess what? You're going to be a father in about eight months.' _Ugh! This is a fine mess I've gotten myself into."

As Sheena pondered about her situation, another thought suddenly occurred in her mind that caused her to panic a bit.

"Oh Martel, how would Lloyd react when he finds out I'm pregnant and that it's his kid I'm carrying? I mean sure, the guy's understanding and all but...would he really be happy about it? I mean, we're both still young and in the middle of gathering the Exspheres around the world. For this to come up all of a sudden right as we're getting so close to one another. UGH! I don't know what to do!"

The dark haired female took her time to think rationally about her love's reaction to her pregnancy. Her first thought was that Lloyd would be very surprised about becoming a father given how it came about. Secondly was how her pregnancy could affect her during their hunt for the Exspheres. It was natural for her boyfriend to worry given that she would overexert herself that could result in losing the child that they made with their love.

Then another thought came into Sheena's mind that caused her to panic and worry as she thought to herself.

_"What if...what if Lloyd does choose to stay with me? I mean the big lug's always trying so hard to take responsibility for everything he's done and all. No doubt he would stick by me to make sure that both the baby and I would be healthy and safe. But the Exspheres...Lloyd really wants to be sure that they're found and not used to create more victims like his mother had been. Would he grow to hate me and the baby for keeping him from his mission? Would...Would Lloyd grow to resent us because we were holding him back?"_ These thoughts sent some saddening and remorseful emotions into her heart.

"Lloyd's such a nice guy. No...More than nice. He's the most caring, responsible, and selfless person that I have ever met...and love," she spoke to herself quietly as she gently rubbed her stomach unconsciously. "He would do anything to ensure that the two of us are alright when it comes down to it. Even if it means that he would spend the rest of his life not accomplishing his own goals and dreams. I...I can't allow him to do that. I'm going to do what it takes to be sure that Lloyd's not held back...even if it means that he can't be with me."

Those words caused a bitter taste to come out of her mouth. One that she was not too happy with but had to bear with alone. That was exactly how the summoner's feeling within her heart given that what she had in mind was going to cost her the man that she loved. But to her supposedly rational mind, she thought that what she was going to do was the best course of action.

With her mind made up, Sheena looked around her room, found a piece of paper and a pen and began to write on it. Afterwards, while clothing herself in her usual purple ninja traveling attire save for loosening up on her middle; she rode up on her Rheaird towards her love's home.

* * *

><p>Moments later after a smooth trip of flying in the skies and landing smoothly, the young female found herself strolling through the forest which surrounded the village of Iselia. She figured that walking the rest of the way through the woods was smarter than risk trying to land the flying machine near Lloyd's home. Plus she needed the time to think over how she was going to handle the situation when she made it to her destination.<p>

While passing by through Iselia's busy streets, Sheena saw some of the kids playing around happily pretending to be heroes. She then saw a boy holding a pair wooden swords in his hands while sporting red attire. The ninja smiled as she watched the kid tried to use his swords skillfully while following the rest of his friends on their imaginary adventure. However her attention was immediately brought back to the task at hand.

"I-It's probably better this way. I'm sure that Lloyd would be better off not being burdened with raising a kid," she spoke to herself while holding a letter in her hands. "He's really dedicated with wanting to rid the world of the Exspheres. Heh. I guess that's one of the many things that I love about the big dumb lug. Which is why...why I have to leave him. He'll be better off without me."

Those last words left a bitter taste on her mouth as she passed through the path of the Iselian forest. With every step that she took, Sheena's anxiousness grew. Her hand instinctively went towards the bulge of her belly and moved circles all over it in order to soothe her. It calmed the young woman somewhat as maternal warmth radiated all around her. The thought that it was her own son or daughter growing within her was an experience unlike any that she ever felt.

_"Hmm. I wonder just what this little one would be like? Probably going to have a bit of me and Lloyd too..."_

The ninja's thoughts reminded her of her predicament as well as the father of her coming baby. That also brought back the sad and shameful reality of what she planned to do when she arrived. Coming out of her depressing thoughts, Sheena found herself right in front of her destination.

The sight of the two story cottage, despite looking rather homely and nice, gave her a sense of foreboding and a bit of dread. Given that it was the home of the man she planned to abandon, she had a reason to be worried. "B-But I must do this...for the two of us," Sheena said while rubbing her belly with one hand while shakily clutching onto a letter in the other. "I mean, Lloyd's got no time for a kid right now what with the Exspheres and all. A-And Colette would probably be a better choice for him than me anyways given that she's known him longer. Th-There's no room for Lloyd's life for a kid right now. So I'll just move away to Mizuho, keep myself away from the others and raise the baby on my own while..."

The summoner was so engrossed in her own musings that she had been caught by surprise for when she heard a familiar male voice speak to her from behind, "Oh, Sheena! When did you get here?"

The female ninja jumped a bit when she turned to see the bare chested twin swordsman facing her as she answered, "I-I just arrived here, ya big lug! I had to cross through the forest path and Iselia on foot given that I can't risk using the Rheaird to land close without crash landing."

She could see Lloyd gave out a hearty chuckle and that boyish grin that she loved so much as he asked with concern, "So how was your appointment with the doctor, Sheena? Was there anything serious that she found about your morning sickness?"

The female ninja felt her earlier anxiousness return but managed to keep it concealed from her lover so that he could not notice. She then answered calmly though a bit hesitant, "Sh-She said that it was only something that I've eaten that caused it, Lloyd. Nothing to worry about save that I have to take it easy for a while. I-I'll be fine in no time flat."

She heard Lloyd gave a long sigh of relief while she herself felt relieved that her fib had convinced him. It was then that she noticed the young man wearing a shirt that bared most of his body and showed off most of his muscles. Sweat stains could also be seen on the front of the shirt which suggested that he had been working out before she arrived.

"So I see that you've been working out, huh Lloyd?" Sheena asked while trying to shift away from the tension of her dilemma.

"Heh yeah. That obvious huh? Well, been training to help clear my mind of some things. Phew!" the young man said with a smile while wiping his forehead of sweat.

The grin that she saw on his face seemed to possess some power to cause her conflicting emotions to disappear and made her think that all was well in the world. However the feeling only lasted for a brief moment when Sheena realized that her hand was on her hidden bulge and quickly withdrew it while hiding the letter she held in the other. She panicked that her soon-to-be former lover would take notice of her actions but heard him speak out with a nervous tone.

"Sh-Sheena, th-there's something that I've been meaning to tell you for a long while and I want to tell you now before I would live to regret not saying anything sooner."

The voluptuous summoner caught her breath at what she was going to hear next. This sent her into a silent panic as her mind collaborated on what Lloyd was going to say to her.

_"Maybe he...he thinks that we should split up. N-Not that I could blame him. I mean, all I did during our time together was manage to fall into holes with him having to pull me out of them. Just another burden that should just disappear from his life and..."_

The ninja was so engrossed by her thoughts that she almost failed to notice that Lloyd had waved his hand right in front of her face as he spoke with a concerned tone, "Sheena? Hey Sheena, are you alright? Earth to Sheena. Say something."

Sheena soon shook herself out of her ravine before turning her attention towards the worried red clad man whose concerned face just melts her heart. It was then that she spoke up though with a bit of hesitation within her voice.

"O-Oh I'm doing alright, Lloyd. I-I'm just still feeling a bit under the weather from this morning is all." The young woman prayed that her love did not take notice of her inner anxiety.

"Whew! That's good. I was really worried that it was something serious considering how sick you were," Lloyd said with relief before his tone turned quiet and serious. "Sheena, how long has it been since we've been together? Two years maybe?"

The ninja could only look to her swordsman with a curious expression pondering about his words as she responded with a chuckle, "Heh. Of course, ya handsome dolt. Two years and three months to be exact. Heh heh heh. Martel, has it really has been that long?"

"I know Sheena. I mean, all those times traveling together while getting the Exspheres, exploring other cities and towns, and meeting all new people," Lloyd spoke with a loving and thoughtful tone. "And those times when we were alone together talking, having fun, and even sharing our kisses with one another. Those are the best times of my life and I'm glad to have you to share them with."

Sheena could only stay silent as she saw the smile on the young man's face. One of the many things that she admired about the twin swordsman was his way with words despite his lack of proper education. Before she could have the chance to speak, the young woman felt Lloyd taking her hand as he continued.

"Sheena we've been through a lot together. We traveled, ate, slept and fought through everything side by side. I feel like nothing in the world could break us apart."

_"Yeah, except for one thing, Lloyd,"_ the summoner thought to herself with a sad tone looking to her hidden bulge as Lloyd continued on.

"Now here we are, together and closer than we've ever been," Lloyd spoke right as he affectionately held Sheena's hand while looking to her eyes. "Sheena, I love you more than anyone else that I've known in my life. Even more than what I felt for Colette during the Regeneration Journey. You've become a very special part of my life Sheena and I wish to spend the rest of it with you no matter what gets in our way. So..."

At those words, the ninja saw her love kneel on one leg and looked to her straight in the eyes with both determination and adoration shone on his eyes. She then saw him pull out a velvet box from his pants pocket while putting it near her direction. These actions had caught Sheena off guard but not before she heard the next words from the dual swordsman:

"Sheena Fujibayashi, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

When those words left Lloyd's mouth, Sheena found herself feeling of both surprised and joyful. However she also felt remorseful for the plan that she was going to put into action. The plan that was not only going to break hers but Lloyd's heart as well as deny her unborn child the chance to see his or her own father.

She could only stand there not just shedding remorseful tears but happily smiled at what just happened. Sheena felt happy because the one that she loved more than anyone in the world was proposing to her and her only. But she also felt ashamed and sad for having thought about leaving Lloyd alone on his Exsphere journey while not giving him the chance to know that he was going to be a father.

_"I-I couldn't believe it! Lloyd wants to marry me! Me of all women! He's even willing to stay with me despite how hard it would be on gathering the Exspheres while together and raising our...Oh Martel! What was I thinking?"_

Sheena's thoughts and emotions went wild as she broke down in both sadness and grief. She was so engrossed into her own sorrow that she had not noticed that her sobs came out rather loudly. She was not even conscious to know that she collapsed on both of her knees while brawling. The ninja could barely notice Lloyd looking over her and spoke with worry in his voice.

"Sh-Sheena! What's wrong? Are you alright? Oh man, perhaps I should've waited a bit more before asking and..."

"N-No, no, Lloyd, it's not that. It's just that...it's just that...that...Oh Martel, I'm an idiot!" It was all that Sheena could say before letting out another loud sob from her mouth.

The summoner could only cry more as she felt Lloyd taking her into his arms while patting her back to comfort her. She was so overwhelmed that she could only allow herself to be comforted by her love's strong embrace crying out her sadness. Moments later when she was calm enough to talk properly, Sheena spoke to Lloyd.

"L-Lloyd, I-I'm sorry. B-But I just...I just can't marry you. I-I don't deserve all of the love that you gave to me! I don't deserve you!"

Sheena could tell from the sound of his voice the swordsman was struck real hard by the answer as he spoke in a shaky tone, "B-But why not Sheena? W-Was it something th-that I've done to make you angry? I don't remember doing anything that..."

It was all that Sheena could allow Lloyd to say before she spoke up quickly and anxiously, "N-No! It's not that at all Lloyd! I'm happy...no, I'm really happy that you want to marry me. It's just that...It's just that...well, I'm..."

"What is it? Please tell me, Sheena. Let me know what's bothering you."

When she heard those words filled with plea and desperation, the ninja knew that she had to tell him less she continued all the drama more than necessary. So with a pained and fearful tone, Sheena spoke the words that would either hurt or destroy her relationship with Lloyd:

"L-Lloyd, I-I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And there you have it, guys. The story for New Year of 2012 and something to finally get off my back for some time. I hope that you all like it.

First of all, sorry for taking long to update or even put new stories in lately, everyone. But life's...well, life's just not going as I planned it. Especially in terms of my University and everything else. **NUTCASE**'s computer crashed and I can't reach him and only **GANTZGUN** is still here to offer support...despite his absentmindedness at times. So it's so-so going on.

As for everything else...well, I lack inspiration up until now to post this. One for lack of normal reviews for my other stories and two...well, I'm just plain afraid how people would think about this one was all. I mean, if I can't do this, how can I do a crossover like _Silver Radiance_? Yes, I know that I've been going on about that so please don't point that out. It's bad enough that I'm year behind schedule and having to rewrite my plans and all but...UGH! It's such a pain.

Anyways, thanks for understanding everyone and I hoped that you all would love to read it as much as I loved to write it. Thank you

**Maurice A. Nigma**

**The Great Blue One**


	2. Lloyd's Commitment

**Disclaimer: **The characters mentioned and used within this work do not belong to me but to NAMCO. I only own and write this story for fun and for everyone else to enjoy.

**Note:** This new chapter's actually going to be speaking through Lloyd's own perspective and right before he met up with Sheena before she gives him the big news. Just so you all know. I hope that you all enjoy it and forgive me for trying to use Dirk's accent. So please bare with me on that. Also there would be a final and concluding chapter to this guys and also I would love to hear what you want to see for the ending here. I've got an idea set but I want your opinions of how the ending should be.

Thank you all for understanding and I hope that you enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of a warm summer afternoon within the forests surrounding Iselia in the continent of Sylvarant. At the outskirts of the village a few miles away lay a homey cottage nearby a huge gentle running clean stream. Right around the back of the building and a good distance away, a young man in a dark gray muscle shirt with brunette hair was seen training with two swords in his hands.<p>

For Lloyd Irving, it was something that he used as a source of stress relief. For the past few weeks he has had a lot to think about. When those thoughts concern his growing relationship with a certain beautiful ninja summoner, it was no wonder that he had trained hard on the training dummy with his practice swords.

He was so focused that he did not notice a gruff but familiar voice speaking to him from behind, "Oi, Lloyd! Ya might want to take it easy there, lad. You've been going at it all morning."

Lloyd stopped his movement as he turned to see a stout but rugged man with a full beard and Mohawk who was built for work. The man was Dirk, a dwarf who was an excellent blacksmith and craftsmen to people all around Sylvarant. He was also known to be the adopted father of Lloyd.

The young swordsman smiled to the small built man as he spoke with a sigh of relief, "Whew! Thanks dad. I was beginning to feel exhausted from all of that training anyways."

"I can see that, lad. Ya look as though you've got lots on your mind," the dwarven man said with a smile on his gruff features.

"Yeah, you could say that, Dad," he said while going over to get a drink of water from a pitcher on the nearby table. "Wheeew! Man I must've needed it more than I thought for a workout like that."

"Anyways, how's it going with you and that fine lass Sheena, Lloyd? I'd take it that there were no problems between ya two?"

"Of course, Dad. We're both doing great," Lloyd answered while taking a good sip of water while wiping sweat from his brow. "Though Sheena seemed a bit under the weather these past couple of weeks. She's also been kinda avoiding me for some strange reason. I hope that nothing's wrong with her."

"Hmmm. Is that right, my boy?" said the older man with a thoughtful gaze but shrugged it off as he spoke again. "Well, I'm sure that whatever ails Sheena that she'll be alright in no time. After all, she's as tough as nails from what I've seen. She's a nice catch you made, Lad."

The two chuckled a bit at the joke before having a few moments of silence until Dirk asked, "So Lloyd, you thinking about settlin' down with that fine lass Sheena?"

Those words from his adopted father caused the young man to look at him with a blush on his face as he spoke, "Wh-Wh-What are you talking about, D-Dad? And what's with that smile?"

He saw his adopted father's bearded face smile more at his reaction as he looked down at his feet without facing the dwarf. While fiddling with something in his pocket, Lloyd heard his father say with a hearty chuckle, "Oh come now, lad. Don't play coy with ya old man. I knew from the moment that I laid eyes on that fine rock in your pocket that you intend to marry that fine lass of yours."

Sighing in defeat, Lloyd nodded as he took the object from his pocket revealing it to be a small blue velvet box made for holding a ring. Blushing deep red, he spoke up, "Y-Yeah. Guess you caught me, dad. I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I was thinking that...well,...I-I'm thinking that maybe...well, she's the one. You know...the woman I'd like to spend my life with."

"Oh? Is that right, lad?" he heard Dirk ask just as he looked up to see his adopted parent smiling with a victorious grin before speaking again. "Well, I must say that you couldn't have picked a better girl ta settle down with, Lloyd. Especially one with the looks that she's got."

"D-DAD!" the dual swordsman said with a playful glare to the dwarf's direction as he calmed down. "It's more than just her looks...it's so much more. It's what she's really like on the inside that I fell in love with. So much so that I had a hard time coming up with a way on how to propose to Sheena."

"Oh? How so, Lad?" Dirk asked with a curious tone as Lloyd answered a bit nervously.

"Well, I was talking to Regal at his company in Altamira bit a while ago..."

* * *

><p><em>Lloyd was at the top of the main office building belonging to Duke Regal Bryant that was located at the beach resort city of Altamira. The place was like a quiet garden paradise of sorts filled with all sorts of flowers, exotic plants and water flowing from the fountain statues. At the middle lay as single tombstone where the Duke himself was quietly standing right in front of it as if in silent prayer. <em>

_The young swordsman felt a bit awkward as he looked to the older man's back as he spoke, "Oh sorry, Regal. I didn't know that you were busy praying to Alicia. Perhaps I should come back another time."_

_Right as he was about to leave, Lloyd heard the cyan haired man spoke up with a kind and gentle tone, "No it's alright, Lloyd. After all, friends are there to support one another in times of need. And judging from the tone of your voice, you are in need of my assistance."_

_The red clad young man could only rub the back of his head with a nervous chuckle as he spoke, "I-Is it really that obvious?"_

_"I wouldn't think otherwise given your stutter, Lloyd," Regal responded with a gentle smile as he turned towards Lloyd's direction and has a curious expression. "But I also noticed that Sheena's not with you today. Did something happen between you two?"_

_"N-No, Regal. The both of us are doing just fine," Lloyd quickly answered trying to stay compose before speaking again. "Well, mostly fine anyways. Sheena said that she'd been feeling a bit under the weather in the past few mornings but also said that it could be nothing. But I've told her to see the doctor at Meltokio just to be sure." _

_"Hmm. Is that right, Lloyd?" the noble said pondering a bit on what he heard before giving out an amused chuckle. "Well, I'm sure that whatever Sheena's coming down with that she would be alright. In any case, what is it that you need of me, Lloyd?"_

_Those words got the brunette's attention back to the matter at hand as he spoke, "W-Well, Regal, I'm actually in need of some advice. See I've been traveling around with Sheena for almost two years now and I've been thinking...well, I've been thinking that maybe she's the one I would love to spend all of my life with." _

_"Oh and care to enlighten me as to why, Lloyd?" Lloyd heard Regal ask curiously and calmly. _

_"Well, I've actually been thinking back on our past adventures. You know, those from both the Regeneration and our Exsphere hunting journey," the swordsman said looking to his older friend with a confident smile. "All the times we've both spent with one another sharing in the sights, experiencing new things, and just being together, it's all wonderful and I don't want it to end. I just can't imagine my life without her."_

_After he finished speaking, Lloyd looked to the older man expecting to hear some wise advice from him. However, he was caught off guard for when Regal spoke gently but firmly, "Lloyd my only advice for you is this: Go for it." _

_Those words have caused the young man to look at his older companion with a surprised expression before he heard him speak again while looking over the tombstone._

_"Lloyd, in life you can find only very few people who are able to understand and love you as you are. In your case, Sheena does not see a naive boy with low level of intelligence and upbringing. Who she sees is a mature young man fully dedicated to his own ideals and tries his best to find another solution to the hard problems in life."_

_He heard the Duke pause for a moment before Regal continued on while facing Lloyd's direction with a serious look, "I'll be perfectly honest with you, Lloyd. When I first met Alicia, I never thought that she would become the one who would be so precious to me. As we both got to know one another, I've never felt so complete in my whole life. At one point, I considered to propose to her just like how you are going to do with Sheena. But then, she was taken by Vharley and I..."_

_It was all that the young man could hear from Regal before the older man turned silent. Lloyd knew better than to further the topic considering the events that transpired around the older man's circumstance around his late beloved Alicia. Especially given that it not only deeply hurt the cyan man but also Presea, the older sister of the Duke's late lover. The two had grown closer since then and worked together to help mend the regenerated world as well as fix the damaged towns and cities of Sylvarant a while back. _

_After giving Regal a moment to compose himself, Lloyd spoke up in a determined tone, "H-Hey you don't have to tell me, Regal. But I know what you mean. I'm not going to allow Sheena to deal with any problems that she would come across by herself. I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy no matter what."_

_"Even if it would mean giving up the search for the Exspheres in the process?" Regal asked firmly but it was more of a statement than a question to Lloyd._

_"Honestly, the Exspheres shouldn't be around this world so that they won't be used to cause any more pain and suffering to people," the young man answered seriously before taking a moment to pause and think before continuing. "But Sheena, she's one of a kind and someone who I know that I can't live without. I mean, how can I manage to destroy all of the Exspheres in the world while I can't even take care of the one that I love? She's...She's more important to me than anything in the world and I'm not going to let her suffer through anymore hardship all by herself."_

_Lloyd watched as Regal gave him a very gentle smile as he spoke, "That's a very good answer from you, Lloyd. I'm sure that whatever obstacles may come your way, you'll be able to handle it well. Just be sure to hold onto Sheena and not allow any harm to come to her."_

_"Don't worry, Regal. I'll be sure of it," the swordsman responded with a smile to the Duke as they both shook hands and parted as he made his way out of Regal's private garden reassured that everything would be great._

* * *

><p>"Ahh. So I'd take it that's what inspire ya to pop the question to Sheena, eh boy?" Dirk said to his adopted son with a inquisitive smirk.<p>

Lloyd nodded as he looked to the old dwarf while pocketing the small box back into his pants pocket as he spoke. "Yeah but Regal's not the only person that I've talked with, Dad. I've also told Zelos about this and he, for once since I've known him, was really serious about it."

"Oh? Ya mean that red haired fella prancing around in the pink?" the old dwarf asked, curious about the young man's mention of the red haired man.

"Yeah, that's him, Dad," the young swordsman replied with a chuckle as he shook his head a bit at Zelos' description. "Man, let me tell you, dad, when I asked Zelos if I should propose to Sheena, he literally turned into a different person. But I did managed to get his help with it along with this ring..."

* * *

><p><em>Within the living quarters of Zelos' luxurious and huge mansion, Lloyd looked to the red head in question as he spoke to him about his growing relationship with Sheena. When the younger man told his friend of his intentions of proposing to Sheena, Zelos looked to his direction as he spoke but the tone of his voice sounded very stern and serious which was unlike his normal one. <em>

_"Lloyd my bud, just how much do you love, Sheena really?" _

_Though a bit taken by the uncharacteristic tone, the swordsman spoke up while sounding determined as well as annoyed, "What kind of question is that, Zelos? I love Sheena more than anyone that I have ever loved or care about in my life! Even more so than what I feel around Colette during my childhood and our journey." _

_"Oh? Is that right, Bud?" Zelos asked while still looking to him with his stern and inquisitive look still plastered on his face while giving out a bit of his usual smirk. "Are you sure that it's not the voluptuous hunny's incredible bod and her good looks that you've fell for, Lloyd?"_

_"O-Of course not, Zelos!" Lloyd responded with a bit of red on his cheeks while glaring at the red head. "I don't get why people make it such a big deal with empathizing on how a girl should look like and stuff like that. Okay sure, during our Exsphere journey, I've seen guys hitting on her and I was sorta upset that they would try to go out with her, but I knew that she could handle herself when she's given that sort of attention from guys. Especially given all of her past experiences with you."_

_"Hey hey! Let's not get off topic here, Bud," the red head said a bit playfully while at the same time persistent with his serious expression. "Look, I've known Sheena a whole lot longer than you have and know how she is. She's not the kind of woman that would want a guy to keep on saving her and..."_

_"I know that, Zelos! And that's why that I would what it takes to stay by her side," Lloyd responded cutting into the Chosen's words while looking him straight in the eyes. "I've seen how she was able to stand up for herself when people gave her a hard time. But there were some times that she needs someone who she could lean on when she grows tired of doing it herself. It must've been really tough on her to keep up her tough facade all the time. So I want to be there for her when she falls over and in need of some comfort." _

_There was a moment of silence between the two young men as Zelos continued to keep his serious expression towards Lloyd's direction. Moments later, the red head nodded as his normal go lucky grin seem to return like magic as he spoke, "Heh. Good answer, Lloyd my bud. Though a bit on the corny side with a side of sugary sweetness, but still good. Glad to know that Sheena's in good hands."_

_Lloyd was caught a bit off guard with the sudden change in Zelos' attitude given how used he was to seeing the red head's normally flamboyant personality. He glared at the red haired Chosen as he spoke to him, "Wh-What the hell, Zelos? Why the sudden shift in personality?"_

_"Heh. Sorry for all that, Lloyd but I had to be sure that you would be the one who Sheena would rely on," Zelos responded though a bit serious but not as much as before. "Look, Bud, I may like to flirt and look at beautiful women, but even I know what a woman really needs at times. I know Sheena long enough to know that she does not always need someone to hold her hand. But somewhere down the road, she would rely on you to help her back up whenever she falls, literal or otherwise. Glad to know that she's in good hands."_

_Those words brought a boyish smile of relief to Lloyd's face as he spoke, "The-That's actually a nice of you to say, Zelos. And don't worry, I'll be sure to take care of Sheena when she needs it. I'll help her with whatever problems she would get no matter how bad it may be. I'll stick by her no matter what!"_

_"Now that's the spirit there, Bud!" the red head said while getting up from his chair and walked towards the dumbfounded swordsman, "Now that all of the seriousness is outta the way, we can now focus on getting ya prepared to pop the question to Sheena! And I just happen to know this fine jewelry shop that has the most beautiful rocks in all of Tethe'alla! Don't worry about paying for it'll be my wedding gift from me to you, Bud. So come on and lets go!"_

_"Wh-Whoa! Z-Zelos! Hold up! W-Wait!" was all that Lloyd could say right before being dragged off his seat by the red haired Chosen and toward the door to where the nearest jewelry store was._

* * *

><p>"Ahh, so that explains on how ya got that fine rock, lad," he heard Dirk say in understanding before Lloyd nodded holding up the velvet box in his hands.<p>

"Yeah, and the cost that he spent on it was something else too. I could barely understand how a small gem could cost that much!" the red clad young man said with a nervous chuckle while pocketing the box back into his pocket. "Though got to say that Zelos was serious about making sure that I'm the right guy for Sheena. But I'm glad to hear that he cares for her to do so despite having those usual habits around her."

"Ay, no arguin' with you there, lad," the old dwarf said as Lloyd began to get up and clothed himself into his usual red attire while walking towards another direction. "Oi, Lloyd, ya going to tell ya mom the news?"

The young swordsman knew that his adoptive parent's words were more of a statement than a question. Lloyd could only nod at Dirk while he turned to face as he spoke, "Yeah, Dad. I'm going to tell her the news before I set off to Mizuho to find Sheena. I'm honestly a bit nervous about going through with it."

"Well, just be sure to remind yerself of why the lass is lucky to have ya in the first place, lad," the old dwarf said sagely while beginning to walk off at another direction. "Well, I'll let ye be then, Lloyd. I've got some work to do for Phaidra anyways. Just be sure to let me know how it went when yer done baggin' yer future wife, okay?"

"Yeah I'll be sure to let you know. Well, I've got to get going and find Sheena. I'll see you later, Dad," it was all that Lloyd said to his adopted father right as he turned towards his home and to where his mother rested.

* * *

><p>Moments later, the young man found himself in front of a grave with the words "Anna" inscribed on the front of it. Despite being old and surrounded by green moss, the tombstone was still standing beautifully as it was the day it was made. It was both a nice place for Lloyd to not only reflect but also to speak with his deceased mother whenever he was upset or wanted to talk deeply on what was on his mind.<p>

He then planted a handful of posies onto the bottom of the grave as he looked to the surface and spoke in a somber tone, "Hey mom, it's good to see you again. I know it's been a while given that I was on my journey to collect the Exspheres with Sheena, so I haven't had the time to visit. But that's not why I'm here. See mom, I'm planning on proposing to Sheena.

"Heh. Yeah, I know that it's unbelievable hearing this from me but when I think back on everything we've both went through, it's really not too surprising. I seem to relate to her better than anyone that I've known in my life. I mean, we both grew up not knowing who our real parents are. Most people look at us as outsiders and sometimes we both feel alone when we're sad. Sure we have some little differences but Sheena and I are really much alike. Sure she's a klutz but that's what makes her so special. She's also so kind and gentle that it makes me want to take care of her even more.

"Heh, anyways Sheena's got a pretty big heart and needs someone to bring it out more. Sure she's can be tough on the outside but she needs for her gentle side to come out. And I'm going to be the one to help her do it, mom. Which is why I'm going to propose to Sheena when I see her and trust me, I thinks she's going to be surprised and happy by it.

"I know that it's not going to be easy for us after we get married but I think that we're going to pull through it all, mom. Well, that's all I've got to say and I hope that wherever you are now, you'll be watching over me and Sheena when we get married, Mom. Wish me luck and see you soon with the good news."

With those last words, Lloyd smiled to the grave one more time before turning away and walked towards his home to get ready. Just as he reached the cottage, the young man saw the familiar figure of a young woman standing right at the front. Her womanly features were unmistakable and her tied up black locks were still as lovely as ever. Though he could not see her face, Lloyd knew that it was Sheena. The only woman he would put his life at stake for and one he would love for all time.

_"But what's she doing here? Shouldn't she be back at Mizuho after the doctor's appointment?" _the swordsman thought to himself as he looked to the summoner with a confused expression but shook it off. _"Well, probably better this way anyways. Saves me the time of looking for her and she looks better right now. So now would be the perfect time for me to do it. But I'd better do it subtly like Zelos told me to before popping the question. I don't want to frighten her off and blow it."_

Lloyd could only nod reassuringly as he patted the spot on his pants which held the ring for luck before going over to the female Summoner. His thoughts pondered about what Sheena's reaction to his proposal would be and also pondered if she would take it well. But as he thought back on all he had had been through in the past few years, his doubts quickly faded from his mind. The swordsman was certain that both he and his beautiful summoner would be alright no matter what obstacles would come their way.

Little did he realize that Sheena herself has got a surprise of her own that would be just as surprising and change the course of their futures forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And there's the second chapter for Fateful Proposal guys. I hope that you all would enjoy it given how late I was with this new chapter. But college was not going easy on me given that I've been trying to adjust to it. Anyways, **NUTCASE**'s back online now and now things are starting to finally get back on track. Phew!

Anyways, I like to thank** NUTCASE** and **GANTZGUN** for their unending support as well as **SKYWOLF666**, who I think still writes good in her story of "ToS: A New World." Check it out when you guys have the chance. Thank you and laters.

**Maurice A. Nigma**

**The Great Blue One**


	3. Couple's Conclusion

**Disclaimer: **The characters mentioned and used within this work do not belong to me but to NAMCO. I only own and write this story for fun and for everyone else to enjoy.

**Note: **I've had a hard time writing this chapter due to lack of inspiration. But now I'm able to thanks to me playing the original Symphonia game. Not to mention that some materials are borrowed from the games. But I would mention it at the end of the chapter. So ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Time stood still for the two of them as the young couple looked at one another. Lloyd was in a state of shock while Sheena was filled with anxiety. Silence was shared between the two of them as neither seemed to know what the other was thinking. But what was certain was that both were confused at what to say to one another given what Sheena said moments ago. To hear that they were going to be parents was something that would be hard for anyone in their situation.<p>

The young swordsman was the first to compose himself while still trying to digest what he had heard. It was at that moment that he finally spoke while he stuttered out, "Sh-Sheena? A-Am I hearing you right? Y-You're joking aren't you?"

Those words from Lloyd's mouth seemed to have a reaction from the female ninja as she looked to him with both annoyance and anger as she spoke, "O-Of course not, you dolt! Do you really think I'd be lying about something like THIS!"

To empathize on her words, Sheena moved one of her hands onto her abdomen and revealed to have a bit of a bulge onto it. The young man could only stare at his love's stomach while trying to understand what he was looking at. His thoughts jumbled about as he took in the sight.

_"Oh man. So it's really true. Sheena...pregnant? This is...unbelievable. I mean, this is all so much to take in! Sheena's going to have a baby and I..."_

Lloyd's thoughts came to a halt as he thought of something that got a frown onto his face. The moment of Sheena's refusal to marry him, why she seemed so afraid and hesitate to look at him and how she cried in shame for when he proposed to him played in his mind. He also took notice of how there was a letter in his love's hands and hid it before he made his proposal to her. Lloyd suddenly came to a conclusion that he was not too happy with.

_"N-No...she couldn't have. She wouldn't have done...that with someone else. Would she?" _Lloyd's head spun around these thoughts as he tried to compose himself while also feeling betrayed.

Sheena, meanwhile, saw the facial expression on her love's face turn into a frown. It was then that the ninja began to panic as she thought feverishly, _"Oh Martel, I know that look on his face. Lloyd's mad at me for keeping this baby a secret from him and now he's thinking of breaking off our relationship! Not to mention our engagement! Oh gods, what was I thinking saying no to him like that and...?"_

Sheena was so engrossed in her own thoughts and fears that she almost jumped as she heard Lloyd spoke up.

"S-So you're pregnant?" Lloyd said in a calm even monotone which also seemed low. "I'm guessing that that's the reason why you don't want to marry me. Ha ha ha. It's because you're carrying some bastard's child that you got knocked up with..."

It was all that Sheena could bear to hear as she raised her hand and smacked her beloved with a good hard hit on the face. Needless to say that it caused the dual swordsman to look at the ninja with a wide eyed expression as well as caused him flinch with shock. But what got to him the most was with how Sheena glared to him.

"ARE YOU STUPID, YOU IDIOT? WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT I WOULD CHEAT ON YOU LIKE THAT?" the young female shouted to Lloyd with such indignation that it was not even funny. "LISTEN UP YOU SPIKEY HAIRED MORON! THE BABY I'M LUGGING AROUND IN MY BELLY'S YOURS! YOU HEAR THAT? IT...IS...YOURS! NOT THAT IDIOT ZELOS OR SOME OTHER MAN! IT'S YOURS YOURS YOURS!"

At that moment, the pain that flew right on the twin swordsman's cheek suddenly became something of a dream as those words sunk into him.

_"Sh-She's pregnant and...the baby's...mine? It's mine?"_

Lloyd was so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost failed to notice a sorrowful expression on Sheena's face as she spoke while sobbing.

"L-Lloyd, I-I'm sorry for shouting b-but I just have to get it th-through that thick dumb skull of yours that this baby I'm having is yours. Not that pervert Zelos or some other dumb guy. It's your child that I'm carrying a-and..."

It was all that the young female could say to her love right as she was caught off guard by the sudden embrace of Lloyd's arms around her form. Sheena could barely speak as she heard him speaking in a hushed yet confused tone, "Why, Sheena? Why didn't you tell me about it?"

The shinobi froze at her lover's actions too stunned to react to his touch. Even more so for when she heard Lloyd asks the question that she was too afraid to hear from him. Sheena was so engrossed with how Lloyd would react to her news that she herself never had the time to consider the consequences of her actions. Or for that matter, think clearly about her reasoning at wanting to leave him in the first place.

_"I-I want to leave him because...because..." _it was all that she could think to herself right as she spoke up to Lloyd while looking at him.

"I was...I was...scared, Lloyd. Scared that you m-might not want me or the b-baby."

Those words got Lloyd's attention as he loosen his hold on her body and looked into her eyes as he spoke to her with some confusion in his voice, "What are you talking about, Sheena? Why wouldn't I want someone as kind and sweet like you? And why would you think that I wouldn't want the baby either?"

"I-It's just that...that I don't want to hold you back," Sheena responded to her love while at the same time trying to bite back more tears threatening to gush out. "I mean, there's all of the Exspheres in the world to gather and I-I figured that you wouldn't want to be tied down having so much responsibility what with not only to look after me but the baby as well. I don't want anything to be in your way and also figured that you would better off with someone who..."

That was all that the ninja could say before Lloyd suddenly captured her lips with his in a deep loving kiss. She was caught off guard by the action that most of her fears, doubts, and self doubts faded and she just melted right into Lloyd's lips. At that moment, nothing for Sheena and Lloyd existed for them. It was only the moment that they live for and nothing else.

After what seemed like hours, the couple broke their contact and looked contently at one another's eyes. Lloyd looked to his lover kindly while Sheena was still a little red from crying her eyes out. There was silence between the two of them before the swordsman broke the tension as he spoke.

"Sheena, please don't say anymore of that nonsense about yourself. It's not good for you and the baby," he said tenderly holding her as well as stroking his fingers through her hair softly. "Listen, nothing is more important to me than you, Sheena. I mean, sure I made a vow to rid this world of all the Exspheres in the world but I have someone who's just as important to me. And that person's you."

The swordsman could only look into his love's eyes as he moved his hand onto her belly before he continued, "Sheena, I meant every word of what I said for when I proposed to you a moment ago. You've become a very special part of my life and now that I know that you're going to have a kid...our kid...there's no way that I'm going to leave you to handle this all by yourself. Not just because of the baby but because you really need someone who would support you for when need it the most. And I would love to be that person for you to rely on to help you back up when you're knocked down. So with that said..."

Lloyd bent down on one knee again just as he did a while ago as Sheena was again caught off as he spoke up, "...Sheena Fujibayashi, the love of my life and mother of our child, once again, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

It took the young woman only a few moments to register what she heard before tears of joy began to flow down her cheeks. Before she knew it, Sheena found her arms around her love and sobbed onto his shoulder. The shinobi had never felt so happy in her entire life. So much that she felt like that it was all a dream.

Moments later, the swordsman felt his girlfriend look up from his shoulder with a smile as she spoke through a choked up but joyful tone, "O-Oh Lloyd, y-you idiot! O-Of course I will!"

With those words, the young woman pulled her love's face towards her own and the two of them shared a long romantic kiss. A moment passed, the two broke their kiss for air just as Lloyd spoke.

"Heh. Your kisses always tastes so sweet, Sheenie," the swordsman smiled as he took Sheena's hand and gently placed the ring around her ring finger. "There. A perfect fit."

"Heh, it looks wonderful, Lloyd," the ninja said as she carefully looked to the engagement ring, which was very well crafted with beautiful silver metal and etched with a small amethyst gems with a decent sized pink pearl in the middle. "Did you make this one yourself? It's really good work."

Lloyd blushed with a chuckle as he responded, "Heh heh heh. Of course, Sheena. Though it took me a while to gather the necessary materials to make it as well as get it out of the forge from dad's place. Not to mention save a lot of Gald for the right gems and metal to use for it too. The pink pearl's the hardest to come by given that I've searched all of Meltokio for it and it cost me a bit too. But it was all worth it seeing your smile."

"Heh. Well, you made the right choices on this one, Lloydie. You did good work as always," Sheena said as she eyed the engagement ring with such adoration as she looked to her fiancé feeling a bit sad. "Oh Martel, what an idiot I was being a while back. I was so scared outta my mind about how you'd react that I nearly caused something bad for the two of us by hiding it from you and nearly running away with the baby. And I..."

"Shhhhh. Enough of that, Sheena. It's okay," Lloyd interrupted while moving his hands lower towards her bulging belly rubbing it gently. "You were only scared about it was all. You're only human after all. All of us make mistakes and we just need to learn from them so to be sure not to make the similar ones in the future. After all, we have to set a good example for the baby after all."

Sheena could only giggle as her tears finally stopped and she smiled to her love's face. She had been frighten and concerned about her future since finding out about her pregnancy. The ninja was afraid that she would not fit into Lloyd's life given how much the baby's going to change their lives. At the time, she thought that disappearing from his life would allow the dual swordsman at chance to continue his journey while also moving on with someone that would not pin him down. But that would also mean for her to be alone raising their son or daughter on her own while facing ridicule from her peers in Mizuho.

But that did not matter anymore. She was not only going to have Lloyd as a husband but the two of them are going to be parents. At that moment, she never felt so happy in her life.

"Oh Lloyd, I-I don't what to say ex-except that I'm so h-happy. I'm going to be married t-to you and we're both going t-to have a b-baby. But you know that it's not going to be easy g-given how we're both still young and having to find ways to care for the baby."

"Hey, I know that raising a baby isn't going to be easy for us, Sheena but I'm sure that we would be able to handle it," the twin swordsman said holding onto his fiancé more. "I mean, both of us were orphaned at a young age while being raised by people who were not our birth parents. But they did what they could to raise us and made us into good people. Now look at us. After going through so much, we're both engaged and going to have a child together too. As long as we have our friends and family to support and help us, we can make it, Sheena."

"Heh, you always know what to say you know that, Lloyd?" Sheena said to her fiancé as she leaned upward to kiss him on the lips more. "Mmmm. And you know how to sweet talk a girl too. I hoped that there would be more words and kisses like that while we're together for the rest of our lives. Not to mention have room for some _'special'_ fun. Well, at least when the kids aren't present. Heh heh heh."

Lloyd could only blush at the pretty ninja's words as she nuzzled him closer to her. But he could only smile back for not only would he be marrying one of the most beautiful women in Aselia, but one who would be having a little baby. A baby that the two of them made with their love and going to raise together.

Sheena looked up to Lloyd as she spoke lovingly to him with a smile, "Mmmm. Lloyd Irving, I love you."

"Heh, I love you too, Sheena Fujibayashi. You and our little kid too," the twin swordsman said happily while move his hands onto her belly affectionately.

The two of them just nestled into one another's arms as they enjoyed each other's warmth and company. At that moment, the two of them felt that their lives are complete and nothing would get in between their future happiness. There would be some difficulties along the way given but the two of them would not allow anything to deter their love for one another. In the case of their coming baby, their love would only continue to grow as they help one another to raise their child to have a good life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay sorry for the late entry guys. I know that's it's overdue...long overdue but I really hope that this chapter would be worth your wait. Just that I've had a total lack of inspiration I was slow on updating given. That said, it's finally here.

Now then, most of the material's actually is from another fanfic that I read long ago, but one bit of it's from the original game. Mostly in particular is a side quest that involves a guy named Joshua and his girl Rosa. The poor guy's a student who was trying to make his loans by selling his girlfriend's ring, a Pink Pearl Ring, to Sheena. That's where I got the idea for the engagement ring's design from.

Anyways I hoped that this ending would be good for you all to read. I like to thank** NUTCASE** and **GANTZGUN** for their unending support as well as **SKYWOLF666**, who I think still writes good in her story of "ToS: A New World" despite not being on most of the time. Check it out when you guys have the chance. Thank you and laters.

**Maurice A. Nigma**

**The Great Blue One**


End file.
